1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED display is a self-emissive display that may include, e.g., a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light emission layer between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode. The OLED display may emit light as holes injected from the hole injection electrode, e.g., anode, and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode, e.g., cathode, which are recombined to return to a ground state in the organic light emission layer.
OLED displays may have desirable properties, e.g., low power consumption, high luminance, a high reaction speed, and the like. Thus, OLED displays are receiving much attention as a next-generation display device for mobile electronic devices.
However, if the OLED display uses a heavy and easily broken glass substrate, there may be limits in its portability and implementation of a large-scale screen display.
A flexible OLED display, which may be, e.g., lightweight and resistant to impact, is being developed by using a flexible substrate, e.g., plastic. Because such a flexible OLED display may be, e.g., folded or rolled, its portability may be maximized and utilized for various fields.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.